Would it be Worth it?
by Hopeless Wanderer 16
Summary: Johnny and Mavis are strong-minded in their arguments for and against turning Johnny into a vampire. But when Mavis is given a similar choice, to remain immortal or become a human, everything starts to get complicated. Part 2 for "As time goes by".
1. Chapter 1

"I know you've been thinking about it. The change that is." The witch said as she grabbed Mavs' hand. The witch was sitting in the dinning room of the hotel. Alone at a small circular wooden table, she had her teacup in one thin hand and Mavis' arm in the other.

"What are you talking-"

"I am talking to that nagging in your stomach. I am speaking to the part of you that wants a normal family. I know you want to have children, and I know that your husband is human. I know that he does not want to give up his mortality. I also know that you, if given that chance, may consider giving up your immortality."

"How do you know so much about me?" Mavis asked, astonished by this woman's insight on her life. She was sure that she had never met, or spoken with this woman before today.

"I know, because I am a witch. I know I do not look like the witches you have seen before, and that is because I am more powerful than they are. I am much older than they are, and therefore I am experienced. I have seen monsters like you before."

"You're wrong. I don't want to be human, I want to live forever. I don't want to stop being a vampire, I don't want to stop being me."

"Alright. I will be staying at the hotel for three days. You have until the time I leave to make your decision. But you should know, your husband is not getting any younger and I will not be back again for many years." The witch went back to sipping her tea. Mavis rushed into the back of the kitchen. Unsure about how she felt, and unsure about what she would do with this new information.

She had looked almost human. Mavis had never seen a witch without green skin and a long, hooked nose. This woman was, to put it simply, pretty. She had long black hair and purple eyes with almost no pupil. She wore a simple black dress and looked much like the average female Mavis had seen on her travels.

"Mavis, where have you been? I went looking for you in the garden, but I couldn't find you!" It was Johnny. He came rushing towards her, with a quizzical and concerned look on his face. "You're paler than usual, is everything alright?"

"I don't know if I am anymore. It feels like everything I've ever know could change and I don't know if I want it to."

"You're not making any sense Mav. What happened?"

"That woman, the one with the hair and the eyes. I think she said she could turn me into a human. I don't know what to do Johnny! Help me!"

"What woman! What did she say? How is that even possible?"

"That woman! She was drinking tea and then she just grabbed me and said I could be mortal and I could be normal. She was a witch. I don't know what to do."

"Well you can't just stop being a vampire! I know that you want to have a family, but I could never ask you to give up everything you've ever known! You can't just give up your immortality! Not when I wouldn't change for you!"

"But maybe I want to be a human. I've always wanted a grand adventure, this could be it!" She smiled at him. Maybe Mavis did want to become mortal.

"No! I can't let you give up everything, not when I wasn't willing to do the same for you. That's not how this relationship works."

"But maybe it could be. I could go out in the sun, whenever I wanted to! We could live in the village near the hotel! Our kids could go to school! We could teach them about monsters and we could be happy." The more Mavis thought about a mundane life, the more she warmed to the idea. She would have living, mortal children. She would grow old with Johnny, instead of watching him go through it alone.

"We are happy. At least I think we're happy. If you're immortal Mavis, I know nothing bad will happen to you once I'm gone. If you stay a vampire, I know that you'll be safe. If you were human, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Think about your father Mavis! What would Drac say if you were turning human? He would flip his lid!"

"He would rather see me live a full, happy and mortal life rather than seeing me ruined for all of eternity once you've left me!" Mavis crossed her arms and started to walk away. She was so upset that she could barely see straight.

How could Johnny not see her side of things! She wanted to be with him, and she did not want to watch from the sidelines while he aged and she stayed the same. She walked out of the kitchen, almost walking right by the woman who was still sipping tea.

"What did you mean? When you said I could give up my immortality, what did you mean? Could I become a human?" Mavis almost yelled in her face. She was upset and angry from her row with Johnny, but she controlled her voice so that no one else could hear them.

"I meant that you would become a human, from the time the spell took effect, you would be a thirty three year old woman. You would live a human life."

"That's what I thought you meant." Mavis started seeing spots around her. She felt faint and sat in the chair across from the witch. She held her head in her hands and thought about what had just happened to her. Would she give up her immortality for a lifetime with Johnny? Was this a trick? Would she survive becoming a human? Did she even want to become mortal?


	2. Chapter 2

Mavis had had enough of the witch. She pushed her chair away from the table and ran out of the dinning room. She ran through the hallway to the nearest window, where she turned quickly into a bat. Mavis thought that a quick flight might help her clear her head.

She flew quickly over the hotel and through the cemetery. She glided slowly over the forest, looking at all of the trees and thinking about what she wanted to do. It had seemed like an easy decision, she wanted a family, she wanted to grow old with Jonny and she wanted to experience life as a human. However, as she flew over the mountains and saw the river flowing through the forest, Mavis wasn't so sure of what she wanted anymore. She loved being a vampire, she loved being able to fly and see the world in a different light. In her 133 years of living, Mavis had read about the changes humanity had been through and seen. She had learned that those who she had once feared, at least some of them, accepted monsters and even held festivals in their honour. She and Jonny had seen the world together, and she wanted him to be a part of her life forever, or for as long of a forever as they could have together.

Mavis thought about when she had asked Jonny to become a vampire and what he must have been feeling at that time. It was as if every possibility was swimming around in her mind, the positive and the negative. Jonny had once said that the wrong people get immortality, but that wasn't how he had felt for a long time. Mavis thought about her own immortality. She imagined what the world would be like a hundred years from now. _Would people care if they found out I was a vampire? What would the entire world say if they knew that monsters were real?_ _Would it be easier, just to be human? _

The decision was going back and forth in her mind. _Is this how Jonny felt?_ She thought. Of course this was exactly what he had felt when he had made his decision. Jonny had thought about immortality. He had thought long and hard about staying 25 for the rest of time. He had thought about what life as a vampire would be like. He used to think that immortality was something everyone should want, but as he got older and traveled the world with Mavis, he was struck with a thought one day, _growing older is something special that I shouldn't just throw away. _He had decided at that moment that becoming a vampire and being an immortal would no longer be something, he desired.

Mavis flew over the nearby city, landing in the shadows of a rooftop. She looked over the small brick chimney and onto the street where the city was alive and thriving in the warm evening air. She saw a family of five enjoying an ice cream as they walked home. She often thought about having children, she always thought that children were something that someone needed to feel whole. She had thought that starting a family with Jonathan was the only way they would be happy and stay happy. What if it wasn't a family of her own that she needed to be happy? She already had a fantastic family who loved and cared about her. She loved Jonny so much that it hurt when she thought about a future without him in it.

Mavis held her legs as tightly to her body as she could. She tried to focus on what she wanted. Did she want to give up everything she had been for the past 133 years? Or, did she want to become mortal and have a limited time left on earth? Mavis rested her head on her knees just as she noticed a shadow growing larger and coming down from the top of the roof to meet her. It was her father. He sat down silently beside her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Jonathan came to speak with me tonight. He said that you might need to talk to your father." Mavis felt as if she was going to cry, every emotion she had ever felt was boiling up inside of her. Feeling as if she might explode, Mavis put her head upon her fathers shoulder as she had so many times before.

"I just don't know what to do daddy. I need you to tell me what to do."

"I can't do that Mavy. This is something that you need to decide for yourself. This is something that only you can choose."

"I don't want to stop being me, but I don't want to stand on the sidelines while Jonny grows older and drifts away from me. I don't think I could be without him for the rest of eternity."

"I've done alright." Mavis lifted her head and looked at her father. She had never considered that he had been through this before. She watched her father as he turned his head to meet her eyes.

"Mavy, if I could have one more day with your mother, I would give anything. You have the rest of Jonny's lifetime together, no matter how long or short it is, it will never feel as if it was enough. I wish I could have spent eternity with your mother, but that isn't what happened. You have time now; take every opportunity to be happy with Jonny. Have the life together that your mother and I could never have had. It doesn't matter if he is a human and you are a vampire, all that matters is that you love each other and you are happy. Are you happy Mavy?"

"I've never been happier than I am when I am with Jonny." She smiled up at her father, gave him a long tight hug and knew immediately what she needed to do.


End file.
